Truth Searching
by funni neko
Summary: Roxas is wondering what happen happen to his friends after his real self defeated them; he ask Sora can go search for them. They head off to Twilight town with Riku and search for them.
1. Prologue

**Truth Searching**

**Summary:**Roxas is wondering what happen happen to his friends after his real self defeated them; he ask Sora can go search for them. They head off to Twilight town with Riku and search for them.

"Sora," Roxas called out to from inside my mind scape.

"Roxas what's wrong?" I asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, what do you want me to do Sora?" I asked my nobody self.

"I want you to take me back to Twilight town." Roxas told him.

"Sure." Sora said happily.

As he excited out of his mind scape.

"Xion you can come out now." Roxas told her as she appeared from the sahdows of Sora's mind.

"We'll finally get to see Axel again." Xion said happily.

"Yeah." Roxas said.

Sora was walking towards the Gummi ship when he saw Riku and Kairi waiting by him.

"Hey guys what you waiting by the Gummi for?" Sora asked.

"Because we want to go with you." Kairi said staring at Sora with a surprised look.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"Because it was written all over your face." Riku said blankly.

"Alright come on we need to go to Twilight town." Sora said as they all hoarded the Gummi and they headed to Twilight town.

They docked in the outskirts of the city.

"Sora why are here by the way?" Kairi asked.

"Because of me." Roxas said coming outside of on his clothes he was wearing at Twilight town.

"Roxas!" Both Riku and Kairi's gasped.

"Its ok guys Roxas just wants to see something.' Sora told them.

"What is that you wanted to see?" Riku asked.

"…" Roxas said nothing.

He just started to walk towards the haunted mansion. Sora and Kairi saw Seifer and hayner's gang inside the house. Namine stepped put as they entered the mansion.

"Do you feel it to Roxas?" Namine asked.

Roxas simply nodded his head as they entered the mansion. They walk downstairs to where they saw Axel waiting for them.

"Axel." Roxas said running to the redhead.

"It's about you showed up Roxas." Axel teased.

"Shut up." Roxas said swatting Axel playfully.

"I am glad I was able to see you one last time Roxas." Axel told him.

"Me to Axel." Roxas said, pulling Axel into a hug.

"I guess I will see you on the other side." Axel said.

"Yeah." Roxas agreed. As the last but of Axel's existence disappeared

Roxas let the tears stream from his face and Namine walked over to him pulling him into a hug.

"It is ok now Roxas, you and I can finally let it go." Namine said as she began to fade.

"Namine! What's going on?" Kairi asked confused.

"We can stop clingy to you life and closure which nobodies seek as redemption." Roxas said as he began to fade.

"Sora do not forget the promise you made to-!" Roxa before he faded away completely.

"What promise did I promise to you!" Sora yelled out Roxas was already gone.

* * *

Please Review! I hope you guys enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Not forgotten

**Truth Searching**

**Chapter 1:** **Not Forgotten**

"Come on Sora." Riku said. Pulling Sora to his feet and lead Sora to the Shoping Center."Two sea-salt ice cream, please." Riku told the store clerk. Riku passed the clerk the Munny and he was given the ice cream.

"Sora, here eat this." Riku said passing him the sky blue ice cream. Sora took the ice cream by it stick and brought it to his mouth and took a bite out of it. "Salty yet… Sweet." Sora murmured as he began to devour the ice cream but tears started to run down his face. "Sora." Riku whispered wiping Sora tears from his eyes.

That when they saw Hayner and his crew walking passes them. "Hey Hayner do you remember the blonde that always would come here and eat ice cream at the clock tower?" Pence asked him.

"Oh yeah, I remember him, he seemed so cool yet mysterious." Hayner responded. "Mysterious indeed." Olette commented as they headed toward the alleyway to there not so secret hangout.

"See Sora, he has not been forgotten." Riku comforted Sora but he broke away from Riku hold and started to walk away.

* * *

**Please Review! I hope you guys enjoy this story.**


	3. Chapter 2: With you

**Truth Searching **

**Chapter 2: With You**

Sora walked around Twilight Town gazing around at the shops when he felt a sharp pain to his head. He saw Roxas running to a shop nearby and brought some sea salt ice cream not to mention Hayner and gang running next to him. Laughing as they each grabbed an ice cream and started walk back to the hidden spot.

The burnet sighed as he view began to fade. Sora rubbed his eyes and look back at the shop but there wasn't no Roxas or any of the others. " Sora cried as he felt someone pSora started walking towards the train station. Sora trudged up to the hill to the train station and went inside to fine stairs which he climb which led him to top of the clock where once again felt a sharp pain.

He saw Roxas sitting down with Axel and a girl who he had never saw before. She had black short hair and organization thirteen jacket and chatted animatedly while she ate sea salt ice together when the pain began to fade again the burnet fell yo his knees and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Roxas." Sora cried as he felt somone's hand place on his shoulders.

Sora looked up to see it was Riku.

"It's ok Sora." Riku said, pulling Sora into a hug.

"How are you so sure?" Sora asked him.

"Because I'm here with you." Riku said, leaning forward to capture Sora's lips.

* * *

**Please Review! I hope you guys enjoy this story.**


	4. Chapter 3: Different at Heart

**Truth Searching **

**Chapter3: Different At Heart**

"Riku?" Sora asked as Riku's head laid on his lap as they watched the sunset.

"What is i, Sora?" Riku asked, looking at the burnet who was smiling down at him lovingly.

"I think I am ready to go home." Sora said.

Riku sat up and look into Sora's ocean blue eyes gazing in them.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"You were right the first time Riku, Roxas will never be forhottem I may have took his right into this world and he was who he was and I am who I am even though we share the same body were all different at heart." Sora said, taking hold of Riku's hand.

"Alright then lets go home." Riku said, standing up pulling Sora along as they walked towards the Gummi ship.

* * *

**Please Review! I hope you guys enjoy this story.**


End file.
